Lavender
by murasakifuji
Summary: Yunjae. nggak bisa bikin summary


Disclamer : Bukan punya saya tapi udah ijin bikin remake.

Genre : Mpreg, Hurt,

Rate : M for boys Story ( an maybe some lemon later).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, kau tau apa itu Hana no kotoba?".

"Hah?"

"Bahasa bunga"

". . . . "

"Apa kau tau apa arti bunga Lavender ini?".

Setia menunggu kekasih tercinta

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1. Separate**

.

.

.

"Jaejoong, aku ingin bicara." Ucapnya dengan nada serius. Jaejoong merasa aneh. Padahal biasanya kekasihnya itu selalu memanggilnya Joongie. Ia hanya akan memangil namanya saat serius.

"Ya?."

" Aku ingin kita berpisah." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sontak pemuda berwajah cantik itupun memasang wajah kaget.

"A-apa?." Pemuda itu tergagap. "Jangan bercanda Yun. Hahahaha. Apa yang kau katakan?." Pemuda itupun tertawa menutupi rasa takutnya saat mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Sementara pemuda yang ada didepannya masih dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin kita putus." Mendengar itu tawa Jaejoongpun berhenti. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai apartemen mereka. Suasana hening dengan segera memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ke-kenapa?." Tanyanya dengan wajah masih menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Maaf." Jawab pemuda bermata musang itu dengan suara rendah. "Aku akan menikah akhir minggu ini." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah undangan indah berwarna merah muda. Diletakkannya undangan itu atas meja didekat tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang." Lanjutnya. Lalu ia beranjak menuju pintu keluar dan pergi dari apartemen itu. Sementara Jaejoong masih membatu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang tampak gemetar menahan emosi.

"Kenapa?." Hanya satu kata ini saja yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Perlahan air matanya menetes di pipinya. Makin lama makin deras. Ia menangis meraung-raung. Ia telah dikhianati, dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dicintainya.

.

 **-Yunho POV-**

"Aku ingin kita berpisah." Kataku dingin. Wajahnya nampak terkejut. Ia lalu tertawa tapi aku tau kata-kataku barusan telah menyakitinya.

"Jangan bercanda Yun." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku ingin kita putus." Kataku lagi. Kali ia berhenti tertawa. Ia pasti menyadari kata-kataku barusan bukan candaan. Aku tidak bisa memandang wajahnya karena ia menunduk. Aku tau sekali ia pasti terluka karena ucapanku. Helaian rambut indahnya menutupi pandangan mataku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata. Bertahun-tahun kami bersama dan inilah akhirnya. Aku harus menentukan pilihanku. Melepaskan Jaejoongku.

"Kenapa?." Tanyanya. Suaranya bergetar. Maafkan aku Jaejoong. Aku sudah menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, kebaikan kita bersama.

"Aku akan menikah akhir minggu ini." Ya menikah. Menikah dengan pilihan orang tuaku. Menikah dengan orang aku tau dengan pasti tidak akan bisa membuatku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu.

Aku meletakkan sebuah undangan indah berwarna merah muda di meja dekat sofa tempat kita sering bercengkrama dulu. Masih teringat dengan jelas kenangan indah saat aku bersamamu di tempat ini. Kenangan selama empat tahun kami tinggal bersama di apartemen ini. Memadu cinta kasih. Hanya kenangan ini yang masih bisa ku genggam erat saat ini.

"Kuharap kau datang." Meski aku tau kau tidak mungkin datang. Karena ini terlalu menyakitkan untukmu bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa melihat kekasihmu bersanding dengan orang lain?. Aku kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Dengan pelan aku menutup pintu itu. Sekilas aku menengok kearah apartemen. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mulai hinggap di kepalaku. Masih teringat jelas saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu kemari.

 _'_ _Yun_ _, kau mau mengajakku kemana sih?_ _._ _"_

 _'_ _Diam dan ikutlah_ _._ _'_ _Kataku sambil terus menarik tanganmu. Aku berhenti di depan pintu apartemen ini. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci berhiaskan figurin berbentuk_ _gajah berwarna merah_ _yang aku tau pasti kesukaan Jaejoong._

 _'_ _I- ini?_ _._ _'_

 _'_ _Tinggallah bersamaku disini, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu_ _._ _'_ _Kataku sambil memeluknya. Pemuda pirang itu langsung membalas pelukannya. Ia menangis karena terharu._

Saat-saat itu adalah masa terindah bagiku Jaejoong. Jika saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu seperti saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boo." Selamanya akan mencintaimu. Ia berjalan di lorong sepi itu. Melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan apartemen yang selama ini dihuninya dengan kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia melihat Jaejoong sebelum ia menikah.

 **-Yunho POV end-**

.

.

.

 **-Jaejoong POV-**

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"Aku akan menikah akhir bulan ini."

Kata- kata itu begitu menohok hatiku. Secepat itukah cinta itu hilang? Lalu apa arti keberadaanku disini? 4 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalin hubungan kau tau? Air mata mengalir deras dipipiku. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Aku melihat undangan yang ditinggalkan Yunho untukku. Undangan berwarna merah muda.

Disana tertulis dua buah nama, Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra. Ah! Aku tau nama itu. Bukankah dia ratu sekolah kita dulu?. Gadis cantik yang tergila-gila padamu itu. Air mataku mengalir makin deras. Mungkinkah saat kau bersamaku, kau juga bersamanya?. Aku tersenyum miris memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada.

Kau kejam Yun. Bagaimana kau bisa mengundang mantan kekasihmu untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanmu?. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, tubuhku gemetar menahan emosiku.

 **-Jaejoong POV end-**

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah tirai. Menerangi ruang santai apartemen itu. Tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sofa, memandangi dengan khusyuk sebuah foto berbingkai kayu coklat. Beberapa kali ia membelai kaca foto itu. Foto yang menunjukkan saat- saat yang paling membahagiakan didalam hidupnya. Foto sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan dan tersenyum bahagia. Matanya tampak sembab karena menangis semalaman. Kantong matanya menghitam karena tidak tidur. Bagaiman ia bisa tidur? Kalo pikiran dan hatinya terus kesakitan.

Ia menutup matanya, mengingat masa lau yang indah itu. Saat- saat ia dan Yunho masih bersama.

 _"_ _Yun_ _, janji ya kita akan selalu bersama_ _._ _"_ _Katanya sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"_ _Hn_ _._ _"_ _Pemuda_ _bermata musang_ _itu kemudian menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku janji"._

'Tapi sekarang kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri Yun.'

Titik-titik air mata mulai jatuh di kaca foto itu. Ia sudah memutuskannya. Jika memang itu yang diinginkan kekasihnya, maka Jaejoong akan melepaskannya. Bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki?. Ia tulus mencintai Yunho, karena itu ia ingin Yunho bahagia.

Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari sofa. Ia kemudian menghampiri meja sudut ruang santai itu. Di sana banyak foto kenangannya bersama Yunho. Ia lalu mengambil satu persatu figura foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia membuang semua kenangan masa lalu bahagianya. Ia kemudian menggambil telfon genggam yang ada di atas meja. Ia ingin menghubungi sahabatnya.

"Halo Jaejoong, ada apa?."

"Seunghyun." Ia menyebut nama sahabatnya itu. Ia terdiam sebentar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia pun mulai bicara, "Bisa bantu aku?."

 **-End POV-**

.

.

.

Jaejoong mulai mengepaki barang-barangnya, hanya barang-barangnya, barang-barang yang benar- benar dibeli dengan uangnya, bukan barang yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Tak lupa juga ia membersihkan semua sampah yang ada diatas meja juga dinding apartemen itu. Toh Yunho juga pasti tidak akan mau melihat foto –foto ini lagi. Ia memasukkan semua benda itu ketempat sampah.

30 menit kemudian Choi Seunghyun, sahabat Jaejoong datang menjemput. Ia datang dengan mercedez merah kesukaannya. Yah gini-gini si Seunghyun anak orang kaya lo. Tadi pagi Jaejoong sudah menceritakan garis besarnya. Seunghyun sangat marah pada kelakuan Yunho. Saat Jaejoong mengatakan ia akan pergi dari apartemen Yunho, Seunghyun langsung memintanya tinggal tinggal condo miliknya. Setelah mendapat telfon dari Seunghyun, Jaejoong turun ke parkir basement. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan mobil Seunghyun. Mobil berwarna merah menyala itu tampak mencolok di banding mobil lain. Segera setelah Jaejoong masuk ke mobilnya, ia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau sudah yakin?." Tanya Seunghyun tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya. Ia harus memperhatikan lalu lintas didepannya.

"Yah tidak ada yang menahanku disini." Jawabnya enteng. "Lagipula aku khawatir dengan nasib sabahatku yang manis ini. Bisa-bisa kau jadi terlantar karena tidak ada aku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sialan kau." Desisnya marah. Jaejoong hanya tertawa . Sisa perjalan menuju condo Seunghyun diisi dengan tawa dan percakapan hangat.

Sesampainya di condo mewahnya, Seunghyun langsung mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk istirahat di kamar tamu. Kamar yang dulu sering digunakannya saat menginap disini, sebelum dia resmi jadi pacar dan tinggal bersama Yunho.

"Tidak banyak berubah ya."

"Hmm, mau makan? Akan kusiapkan sebentar." Kata Seunghyun sambil ngacir ke dapur.

"Thanks."

Jaejoong menyamankan diri di sofa ruang televisi. Tidak lama kemudian Seunghyun menghapirinya dengan membawa dua mangkuk mi ramen. Mereka makan ramen sambil berbincang-bincang ringan.

Tidak terasa hari beranjak malam, mereka pun berpisah untuk istirahat dikamar masing-masing. Malam ini bulan purnama. Entahlah, berapa kalipun Jaejoong menutup mata, ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Iapun beranjak duduk di kursi dekat jendela besar di kamar itu. Seperti kebiasaannya setiap tidak bisa tidur. Ia selalu menulis diarynya.

 _-8 february-_

 _Ini hari pertama kita berpisah. Hari pertama aku dicampakkan olehmu. Dan hari pertama pula aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa kau disisiku._

 _Nee, apa kau bahagia di sana? Apa kau bahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu? Ah! Pertanyaan bodoh apa ini? Tentu kau pasti sangat bahagia kan? Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagaianmu._

.

Pagi harinya, Seunghyun mengantar Jaejoong untuk menemui Song jihye, dosennya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima bea siswa untuk gelar doctor. Bea siswa yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ingin di tolaknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau pikirkan baik-baik?." Tanyanya. "Ini adalah kesempatan langka, Jaejoong. Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini lho. Lagipula bukankah Mr. Michael Goodham adalah pelukis kesukaanmu?".

"Ya saya akan menerimanya. Ini adalah kehormatan bagiku." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Sedang Seunghyun hanya melirik sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tau Jaejoong menerima beasiswa itu karena sedang patah hati. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena bisa bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Berdua saja selama 4 tahun di Itali.

"Benarkah?." Song Jihye tampak senang. Tentu saja, Jaejoong adalah murid yang berbakat. Dan bakat itu harus diasah agar bisa bersinar terang. "Aku akan segera memberikan kabar pada mereka."

.

.

 _-9 february-_

 _Perasaanku masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Untunglah ada Seunghyun yang selalu menghiburku. Apa kau tau. Seminggu lagi aku akan ke Itali bersama Seunghyun. Aku mendapat beasiswa disana. Awalnya aku akan menolak karena aku ingin bersamamu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lain. Aku ingin pergi karenamu._

 _-10 februari-_

 _Hari ini tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu dengan calon istrimu di butik pakaian pengantin. Ah pengantinmu benar-benar sangat cocok denganmu. Kau sangat bahagia ya? Sedangkan aku. . . Ah tidak apa-apa, aku pasti bisa akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu._

.

.

.

.

.

 _14 february_

 _Hari ini aku akan pergi Yunho, pergi dari hadapanmu untuk waktu yang lama, ah tidak_ _,_ _mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan melupakanmu setidaknya mencoba melupakan sedikit rasa cintaku padamu. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk datang dan melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya . . . . ._

.

.

.

 _Mungkin._

.

.

.

2 orang pemuda tengah memandangi upacara pernikahan di depan mereka dari dalam taxi yang mereka tumpangi. Seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan seorang pemuda lagi yang berwajah cemas.

"Apa kau tidak mau turun?." Tanya Seunghyun ketika melihat raut muka Jaejoong yang sedih.

" _Ani_. . . akan lebih baik aku disini."

Di depan mereka sedang ada pemandangan acara pernikahaan. Pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra. Pernikahan itu berlangsung mewah dan meriah. Banyak tamu undangan yang menyalami dan memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai itu. Mereka juga mengelu-elukan betapa serasinya pasangan pengantin baru itu. Hati Jaejoong serasa sakit sekali. Memang ia yang ingin melihat mantan kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kali. Memastikan bahwa sang mantan kekasih benar-benar telah mengkhianatinya. Melihat agar ia bisa mengubur dalam-dalam cintanya. Mata doenya mulai terasa panas. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata.

"Jaejoong."

.

 **-Seunghyun POV-**

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatanku dan Jaejoong ke Itali. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, Kami sedang sibuk mengepak barang-barang kami. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Yah paling tidak selama 4 tahun kami tidak akan menginjak Jepang. Jadi kami harus memastikan semua yang kami butuhkan sudah tersedia. Di itali, Jaejoong akan mengambil seni lukis sebagai bidang studinya dan aku akan mengambil manajemen perusahaan. Aku sempat merasa aneh saat dosen fakultas seni, Song jihye, mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sangat berbakat atau bahkan bisa dibilang jenius dalam bidang itu. Jenius? Jaejoong yang notabene memiliki kemampuan akademik yang rata-rata atau boleh kubilang bobrok dikata jenius di bidang non akademik? Aku sempat merasa aneh. Tapi aku sadar mungkin itulah kelebihan Jaejoong. Aku juga pernah melihat lukisannya dan aku sangat menyukai lukisannya. Lukisannya sangat indah dan menyentuh.

"Heh Syukurlah bea siswa itu blum di berikan kepada orang lain." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper miliknya.

"Huh, tidak ada bea siswapun aku bisa menyeretmu ke Itali bersamaku." Kataku dengan muka datar andalanku. Ia hanya tertawa terbahak –bahak.

"Iya iya TUAN MUDA CHOI SEUNGHYUN." Ucapnya dengan memberi penekanan pada namamu.

Siapa sih di kota ini yang tidak kenal dengan nama keluarga Choi? Hei bukan cuma keluarga Jung lo yang terkenal. Sejak dulu Choi dan Jung terkenal memiliki kekayaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Dan aku adalah anak kedua dari keluarga itu. Sejak kecil aku selalu di kelilingi kemewahan. Saat aku masih kecil aku selalu mengatakan Apa sih yang tidak bisa di beli dengan uang?. Tapi pikiranku salah dan aku menyadarinya setelah bertemu dengan bocah bodoh ini. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku kelas 1 SMP. Entah kenapa aku bisa kebetulan sekelas dengannya selama 3 tahunku di SMP. Awalnya aku merasa sebal dengan cengiran dan kata-kata bodohnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik padanya. Kejujuran, hal yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ku dapatkan dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Sudah kukatakan bukan Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga kaya raya dan berpengaruh di kota ini. Nama Choi yang ada di belakang namaku mau tidak mau pasti menarik banyak orang-orang dengan maksud tertentu. Sejak kecil aku sudah menghadapi banyak perjilat yang berpura-pura baik di hadapanku. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tulus padaku. Tapi itu berubah saat bertemu dia. Awalnya dia sangat cuek padaku. Ah dia bahkan tidak tau siapa itu Choi. Lucu memang. Tapi itulah dia.

Aku belajar bagaimana rasanya hidup, menghargai hidup. Sejak pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa tidak membutuhkan apapun selain Jaejoong. Cukup kami berdua saja. Tapi itu berubah saat ia bertemu dengan si brengsek yang disebutnya Yunho itu. Saat itulah aku menyadarinya, perasaanku padanya.

Aku mencintainya! Seorang Choi Seunghyun yang dipuja- puja banyak wanita mencintai seorang pemuda biasa dan sederhana. Aku berubah jadi gay karena kehadiran seorang Jaejoong. Bertahun- tahun kami berteman dan dia menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Bukan kakakku, bukan juga orang tuaku. Di dunia ini hanya Jaejoong yang kuanggap penting.

Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku tidak mau persahabatanku dengan Jaejoong rusak karena perasaanku. Aku akan bahagia jika Jaejoong bahagia. Munafik? Silahkan kalian bilang aku munafik. Aku tidak peduli. 4 tahun mereka berhubungan dan aku selalu di samping Jaejoong sebagai sahabatnya, pendukung setianya. Sampai beberapa hari lalu ia menghubungiku dan meminta bantuanku. Ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya padaku. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin membunuh si Jung itu karena membuat orang yang kusayangi menderita. Aku bersumpah dalam hati akan membalasnya berkali-kali lipat Jung.

"Oh ya. Ini." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku paspor dan tiket pesawat untuk Jaejoong.

"Wow. Kekuatan Choi!." Teriaknya. Entahlah, jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, mungkin aku sudah mengirimnya ke neraka. Tapi Jaejoong . . . dia memang sering mengodaku sejak kecil. Aku tau dia berbeda dengan penjilat yang sering ada di sampingku. Dia selalu mengatakan isi hatinya dengan jujur tanpa maksud buruk. Itulah yang aku suka darinya." Hehehe thanks Seunghyun kau tau saja aku lagi bokek." senyuman mautnya menghiasi wajah manisnya. Aku ikut tersenyum menanggapi lawakannya.

"Hadiah karena menemaniku ke Itali."

Aku tau pasti Jaejoong memutuskan menerima bea siswa itu karena Yunho. Mungkin jika dia tidak putus dari pria busuk itu ia tidak akan mau pergi ke Itali. Aku merasa senang Jaejoong bisa ikut denganku tapi aku juga sedih karena dia sedih. Hei bukankah ini kesempatanku?. Jika aku mendekatinya saat ini mungkin ia akan berpaling padaku. Tidak tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang licik yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Pesawat kami berangkat jam 12 siang. Tapi kami berangkat 3 jam lebih awal. Takut jika terjadi kemacetan. Tau sendirilah, ini hari minggu. Banyak orang yang berpergian. Sesuai keinginannya, aku memesan sebuah taxi untuk mengantar kami ke bandara. Awalnya aku ingin memakai mobil merah kesayanganku. Tapi ideku di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Jaejoong. Menurutnya, mobil itu terlalu mencolok mata. Tapi sebelum ke bandara ia ingin ke suatu tempat.

Di depan kami kini terdapat sebuah gedung. Gedung mewah yang sering di jadikan tempat pernikahan. Di sana aku melihat wajah yang sangat amat ku kenal. Ah! Iya. Aku ingat. Ini adalah hari pernikahan si brengsek Jung. Aku melirik memandangi Jaejoong. Mata doe itu memandangi pernikahan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jaejoong." Aku memanggilnya. "Apa kau tidak mau turun?." Tanyaku padanya. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh padaku

" _Ani._ " Jawabnya singkat. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya." Jawabnya. Aku memalingkan mukaku darinya. Aku memandang pemandangan ramai di sebelah kananku. Tangan kananku ku letakkan di pintu mobil untuk menyangga daguku. Kemudian aku meliriknya. Dari matanya menetes cairan bening. Ia menangis.

Aku menarik kepalanya ke bahuku. "Kita pergi." Perintahku pada sopir. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terluka dan menangis seperti ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara, Jaejoong menangis dibahuku. Dalam isakannya ia berjanji padaku.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis karena Jung."

Aku tersenyum. Inilah Jaejoong yang kukenal. Jaejoong yang selalu ceria bagai matahari pagi. Aku juga akan membantumu. Membantumu semampu diriku.

 **-Seunghyun POV end-**

 **~TBC~**

.

.

.


End file.
